


A James/Scorpius Story

by HansonPhreek



Series: 10 Kisses [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: A top ten kisses countdown.





	A James/Scorpius Story

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** I had planned on doing this one like the H/D ten kisses I did but the muse had other ideas. I really like how this turned out. And even though I don't usually do this particular pairing (I've only done it once before) I really, really like this fic.  
>  **Special Thanks:** To [Marmaid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmaid/pseuds/Marmaid), who left me a review on the H/D version and requested this pairing.

Scorpius kept track of each of their kisses. Every single one was special. He liked to think back on them from time to time and remember how each one had felt. He even had a 'top ten' list. His favorite thing to do on a lazy Sunday morning before heading to lunch at the Burrow was to lay about their loft in various states of undress and mentally countdown his ten favorite kisses.

Number ten was their first kiss. And Scorpius's first kiss as well. It was unexpected and, honestly, slightly embarrassing. Scorpius had visited his best friend's home for the first time during the summer after first year. He'd been there for nearly a week and had really felt like a part of the family. Mr. and Mrs. Potter treated him like he was one of their own and Albus and his siblings spent the entire time playing games, arguing and watching muggle movies with him as if he was truly just another one of their brothers. 

Then one afternoon, Mrs. Potter was heading to Diagon Alley while Mr. Potter was working. Albus and Scorpius had decided to stay home, hoping to enjoy the rare silence that would come with a nearly empty house. Lily gave the two boys hugs before skipping out of the door, whistling a merry tune.

“You boys behave while we're gone, yes?” Mrs. Potter said before placing a kiss on Albus's cheek. Behind her, James made a face and rolled his eyes. “If you get hungry there's snacks in the pantry. No leaving the yard and no fighting,” she continued, kissing Scorpius's cheek as well.

“Yes, boys,” James said in a mocking tone, “no fun of any kind!” He pressed a very wet sounding kiss to his bother's cheek before turning to Scorpius. “Try not to smile either!” He leaned into Scorpius, who got distracted by Albus chuckling and elbowing him at the last second. His head turned slightly and instead of James kissing his cheek as intended, their lips met briefly. James pulled away almost immediately, seeming unfazed as Scorpius's cheeks flamed. 

Looking back at it he sometimes wonders if he should even count this as a kiss. But he can't discount this in-the-moment event. It set off a long-standing crush that, eventually, led to the life he currently shared with the older man.

Ninth on the list was their second kiss. It was years later when Scorpius was in his fourth year. Puberty had hit the blond like a tidal wave, bringing with it the understanding of just how deep his attraction to the older Potter boy ran. He'd grown nearly a meter practically overnight, as James loved to tease him about, and he'd found his new body to be extremely clumsy. His new state of being seemed to be a permanent state of embarrassment and he was suddenly aware of just how often his path crossed that of James.

The Potter and Weasley kids and their best friends frequently met in a specific court yard after dinner and on weekends. They would work on their school work, play exploding snap or chess, or just generally hang out. It had become their space and the other students all seemed to avoid it. Scorpius often suspected this was due to Lily's infamously strong bat-bogey hexes, which she had learned from her foreboding mother.

It was late one particular Friday evening in early spring when the group decided to get into a friendly game of truth or dare. It had been extremely fun for everyone as Hugo reenacted his father's famously horrid dance moves, Scorpius told the story of the time he'd accidentally changed the destination of his father's side-along apparition at the age of six and they'd ended up in Denmark of all places, Albus attempted to drink a conjured glass of water while hoping vigorously on one foot, and Lily admitted to being terrified by ladybugs.

Then it was James's turn and when he chose dare, the glint in Lily's eye actually scared Scorpius. She turned to her brother with a smile that could only be described as malevolent and announced that he had to kiss Scorpius for a minimum of fifteen seconds. Scorpius had immediately blushed a furiously bright shade of red and found himself unable to find any words to object even though he was pretty sure that would be the right course of action.

James just considered his sister with his head tilted slightly to the left for a moment before shrugging and crawling across the circle. He gripped Scorpius's chin lightly and mumbled, “don't move,” before pressing their mouths together stoically. They stayed like this for the required amount of time before James pulled away and basically flopped back in his spot without a care in the world.

Later that night, when Scorpius allowed himself to look back at the kiss and analyze it he realized just how empty it had been. He spent many months after this convinced that there was no hope for them. He told himself to move on, but he'd never been able to.

Number eight on the list was only about six months later. It was once again summer and Scorpius was, as had become usual, spending a week at the Potter's house. He noticed, about three days in, that James was spending an awful lot of time locked in his room alone and he was worried. He asked Albus about it, but the other boy didn't seem to think it any reason to be concerned. Nearly-seventeen-year-olds were sometime odd like that, Albus informed him.

But Scorpius couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. So on day five of his visit he waited for Albus to be sufficiently distracted by his sister and a game of high-stakes monopoly, where the loser had to do the winner's chores for the rest of break, before sneaking off to check on the oldest Potter child.

He was glad he'd taken the time to worry because it turned out that James's girlfriend had broken up with him recently and he was heart broken. Scorpius sat with him in silence for a long time as James lay across his bed, not really crying but definitely with tears in his eyes. Eventually the dark-haired teen started talking. Scorpius listened as James told him all about her and their failed relationship. As he spoke, Scorpius lay back next to him so that they were facing each other with only a few inches of space between them. After some time, James fell silent again and the two teens simply lay there looking into each others eyes. Scorpius knew then that he was doomed; it wasn't just a crush he had, he was in love.

A tear slid from James's eye as he took a deep breath. “Thanks,” he said quietly. Scorpius nodded, not really sure what to say. A long moment of silence passed. “Just, let me...” James trailed off before shuffling closer to Scorpius and gently pressing their lips together.

Scorpius could feel the Gryffindor's pain in the kiss and it broke his heart just a little bit. He wished there was something he could do to help the other teen. The kiss didn't last long and when James pulled away he rolled over as well. Scorpius took this as his cue to leave and did so without having said anything at all.

His seventh favorite kiss happened about a year after they had started dating. It was the morning after their first official sleepover. He'd woken up very early and was still mostly asleep as he pressed a gentle kiss to James's lips, nearly missing in his tired haze. James mumbled something unintelligible before snoring softly. Scorpius smiled widely and then let himself drift back to sleep.

Number six was really more like a series of kisses. It was early January and Scorpius was about to board the Hogwarts Express after winter break during his seventh year. He and James had _finally_ gotten their shite together and started dating only a couple of days before New Year's. James had met Scorpius at the train station so that he could say goodbye.

Scorpius loaded his trunk onto the train, stashing it in compartment with Albus, Lily and Hugo, before saying goodbye to his parents and sending them away. James pulled him close, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, as soon as Mr and Mrs Malfoy were gone. “Merlin Scorp, I don't want you to go.”

Scorpius hummed happily. “Me neither.” They shared another small kiss. “But I have to. It's only a few months.” Another quick peck.

“I know.” James sighed before pressing their lips together again. And again. And again.

Scorpius spied Mr and Mrs Potter over James's shoulder. “I have to go.” James kissed him again. Then Once more. “James,” Scorpius whined.

“Okay,” a kiss, “okay.” James stepped back. “Goodbye.”

“I'll owl you tonight,” Scorpius told him before turning toward the train.

James grabbed his arm and turned him back around. “One more.” He pressed forward, their lips meeting for several moments this time, before letting him go again.

Fifth on the list was a kiss that most people probably wouldn't even consider putting in the top ten. But it marked a special day in Scorpius's life, even if the kiss itself wasn't that special. It was once again at Platform 9 ¾. Scorpius had just returned from the school for the very last time. James had, unexpectedly, accompanied his parents to the platform to pick up Lily and Albus. And to see him of course.

Scorpius was high on life, having just officially become a full-fledged adult in his mind and was thrilled to see his boyfriend. They had made plans to meet for dinner later that night. But there he was, smiling and waving at him from next to Mr and Mrs Potter. Scorpius lugged his trunk over to his parents, hugging them both. He glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend before turning back to his parents. “Excuse me a moment,” he said before darting across the platform.

He practically threw himself into James's waiting arms. “Hi.”

James grinned. “Hello.”

“I have to go.”

“I know. See you tonight, right?”

“Wouldn't miss it for anything,” Scorpius assured him.

“Good.” James placed a quick kiss on his mouth before gently pushing him towards his parents. “Goodbye.”

“Bye!” Scorpius waved before walking back over to his highly confused parents.

Number four on the favorite kisses countdown had happened recently. James and Scorpius had been at the Burrow for Sunday lunch when Albus and Lily had insisted on a game of monopoly, for old times sake. Scorpius had somehow managed to loose fairly early in the game and was getting bored. And horny. He wanted to head back to their flat so that he could jump his lover, most likely in the hallway on their way to their bedroom. But James was extremely focused on the game.

So Scorpius did the only thing that came to mind. He started pressing kisses to every part of James he could reach. His shoulder, ear, nose, neck, elbow, wrist, forehead, back of his hand, etc. His strategy worked. Less than five minutes after he started James tossed his play money at his siblings, announcing, “I forfeit!” Then he grabbed Scorpius and apparated them away. They didn't even make it out of the living room until much later that evening.

His third favorite had happened during winter break of his sixth year. He always spent the last week of break at the Potter's house and, even though he had gotten a flat of his own, James had opted to stay there while his siblings were home. It was New Year's Even and Mr and Mrs Potter had gone to a party at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house, leaving the kids, along with various cousins and friends, to have a small celebration of their own (with very strict rules of course). Scorpius had been pining after James for far too long by this point and the older brunet was once again dating some chick that Scorpius couldn't seem to remember the name of, even though they were sitting next to each other on the couch in the living room.

Scorpius wasn't sure where James had wandered off to but after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence the floozy sitting there announced that she was going to look for her boyfriend. A few moments after she left James entered the room. “Hey Amber – “ he broke off, noticing she wasn't there. “Oh. Scorp.”

There was suddenly some undefinable tension in the room and Scorpius stood up, figuring he'd go find Albus and let his best friend distract him. But before he could even take two steps he found himself wrapped in strong arms with warm lips pressed against his. He knew they shouldn't be doing this. He knew it was a mistake. But as James swiped his tongue along his lower lip Scorpius found himself unable to pull away.

Some amount of time later, Scorpius still wasn't sure if it was second, minutes, or hours, someone cleared their throat behind them. They jumped apart quickly, Scorpius blushing furiously. “You probably shouldn't let Amber see you do that, Cuz,” Hugo said with a chuckle.

At this point in the top ten list Scorpius always struggled. Numbers one and two switched places by the day but on this particular morning number two was the first time _he_ kissed James. Until then James had always been the one to initiate the kisses, but this time Scorpius had done it.

It was winter break of his last year at Hogwarts and he and James had been dancing around each other for nearly a year and a half. Scorpius was tired of it and he was sure that this would be his last chance at the older teen. He waited until he and James were alone before laying it all out. It wasn't very Slytherin of him, but since he was dealing with an oblivious Gryffindor he had to be direct.

“James,” Scorpius started. The brunet looked at him curiously. “I want you. I have for years. I'm tired of this back and forth that's been happening. So just tell me, straight out, do you want me too?”

James looked at him in surprise for a moment before nodding vigorously. “Merlin, Scorp. I want you so bad.”

Scorpius exhaled a sigh of relief. “Good.” He leaned into the other boy and, very hesitantly, brushed their lips together. He looked into James's eyes, seeking permission, as their breath fanned across each other's faces. After a split-second he saw what he needed to and pressed their lips fully together.

Number one, Scorpius's absolute favorite kiss, happened on their three year anniversary. Which also was the day of their bonding. They had spent months planning their ceremony and the day of Scorpius was extremely nervous. His stomach was fully of butterflies as he walked to meet the love of his life at the alter, where they pledged themselves to each other for all of eternity.

They sealed their bond with a kiss that took his breath away. As James pulled back from it Scorpius couldn't do anything for a few seconds. He just stood there with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that all of his dreams had actually come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment with a pairing and I'll write their version. Any and all ships are welcome! M/M, F/F, M/F, threesomes and moresome, whatever your ship, I'll give it a try!


End file.
